Forgiveness
by angelsinstead
Summary: Todd is engaged to Sam and she has forgiven him for the baby switch. They are planning to be married, but what happens when Marty comes back into Todd's life?
1. Promises and Threats

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~Promises and Threats~*

Todd was blissfully happy in his little paradisiacal world with his fiancee Sam and her adorable son Danny. Sam had forgiven him for the baby switch and they had been dating several months now. Baby Danny was back in his mother's arms, and Todd was planning to adopt him after they had gotten married. Heather Webber had hinted that Jason was really Danny's biological father, but another round of DNA tests proved that Heather was even crazier than they had thought. Franco was the actual father which made Sam realize she had a lot of healing to do. Todd promised to help her all he could.

"Isn't that ironic, considering your own past?" Sam asked him.

"It is... but I do want to help you, Sam. I''ve fallen in love with you," Todd stated. "What Franco put you through is incomprehensible. Knowing I put someone else through the same thing tortures me everyday. If I can help you... even in some small way, maybe I can find a way to forgive myself."

Sam gave Todd an affectionate hug. She had gotten to know him well over these past few months, and she knew he was telling the truth. His past continued to agonize him, even after all these years. He could never make it up to Marty for all the hurt he caused her, so he was always trying to help others who were in need. He had fallen in love with Sam and now she was the woman he was always there to save.

When Sam received a threatening letter from Franco, Todd was the one who was at her side to comfort her. "I won't let him hurt you or Danny," Todd promised.

"But how is he even alive? I thought Jason killed him," Sam said as she trembled in Todd's embrace.

"I don't know how he survived, but he won't be living long. I promise you that. If he comes near you or our son, he's a dead man."

"Todd, you just called Danny our son," Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, because he is. In my heart," Todd responded. He gave Sam a long, comforting kiss, then he carried her away toward their bedroom.


	2. Making Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~Making Love~*

Todd was helping Sam give their little boy a bath. Danny was happy little boy as he splashed in his portable tub. "Come here, Cutie," Sam said as she lifted Danny out of his bath water and wrapped him in a fluffy towel.

"Now that our little boy is bathed and his tummy is full, do you think he'll give us a little time alone?" Todd asked Sam with a playful smirk.

"Ohhh do you have something in mind for our alone-time, Mr. Manning?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I want to make sweet love to you."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. Let's get Danny straight into bed," Sam replied as she lay Danny down on the changing table. She diapered the squirmy little boy and dressed him in a comfortable sleeper. She kissed Danny's little cheek and placed him into bed. She had no idea that a woman was watching them through the window.

Todd had no clue they were being watched either. All he could think about was making love to Sam. He gave Danny a kiss and tucked the blanket around him. He lifted Sam into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

"All night long," he promised her as he started taking off her clothes.

"Ohhh I cannot wait for that," Sam breathed. "Make love to me..."

"With pleasure," Todd said as he finished removing their clothing. He joined Sam on the bed as he spread kisses all over her luscious body. His lips found her nipples and gently he suckled them.

"Mmmm..." Sam moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. "That feels so good. Gimme more."

"Is this what you want?" Todd asked as he presented her with his throbbing cock.

"Yes. I need it. Please," Sam begged him.

With a knowing grin, Todd started to sink into her warm, wet sheathe. "Ohhh yes..." he groaned as he pushed himself into her.

"Fuck me hard!" Sam cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Todd didn't answer as he began to thrust into her hard and deep. From the window, a woman caught a glimpse of their lovemaking. When Todd reached his climax, Sam wasn't far behind. "Ohhh Todd, that was wonderful," she said as she kissed him and caressed his back.

Todd collapsed on top of her as he returned her kiss. "I'm only getting started," he told her.


	3. Serious Threats

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~Serious Threats~*

The death of her son and little granddaughter had devastated her. Marty had been doing her best to pick up the pieces of her life after having left Llanview, then came the heartbreaking phone call that Cole and Hope had been killed in a car accident. Knowing she'd never see her son's face again or hug her granddaughter left Marty with a big empty hole in her heart. The tragic news came too soon after the breakdown that had nearly destroyed her life. All she had left was Patrick, her beloved husband. Then came the day when he too was gone...

She had gone into town to get some provisions for the next few days. When she came back to the cabin, she found her husband lying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Someone had shot Patrick through the chest. Everyone she loved was dead, and Marty's whole world had came crashing to the ground.

With Cole, Hope, and Patrick dead, Marty struggled to go on. The urge to end her sorrow was tremendous, but her strength deep inside kept her from taking her own life. Instead, she vowed to find Patrick's killer. After the funeral, she put all of her efforts into finding the person responsible for her husband's death. But whoever had killed Patrick was coming for Marty next. That's when the threatening calls and letters started.

"You're gonna end up just like your precious Patrick. Six feet under," said the deadly voice on the phone.

"Who is this?" Marty demanded.

The lunatic only laughed hysterically. "I'm coming for you," he stated. "And I like beautiful women. I know all about you."

"What are you talking about?" Marty asked him fearfully.

"Todd Manning, Zachary Rosen, and Powell Lord the III. I am just like them. I raped a woman, too," he told her. "Maybe you'll be my next victim."

"Stay away from me!" Marty yelled into the phone. She hung it up quickly as she reached for the handgun she kept at her side. She didn't want to use it... but she would if she had no other choice.

*~o~*

After they had made sweet love, Todd snuggled in bed with Sam. "I never thought I'd be this happy again,"he whispered as he gently kissed her.

"Me either, Todd. After all I went through... after all WE went through, we are so lucky. We have Danny, and we have everything," Sam said to Todd with a smile.

"Yeah, we're really lucky," Todd stated. "And there's nothing standing in our way."

*~o~*

It was dark outside as all the lights had been extinguished. She could no longer see inside Todd and Sam's bedroom. She stood outside the baby's room, trying to look through the window, but even with a nightlight on inside the child's room, she could not see the little figure lying within the crib. She wanted that baby. She wanted to get her hands on that precious child.

Just then her cell phone rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. She took the call and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey, I have been standing outside the house for hours, watching their every move. There's no way in there. I can't get to the baby," she said to the man on the phone. "All they ever do is have sex. Watching makes me totally sick. How are things going on your end?"

"I'm almost ready to carry through with the next part of our plan. As soon as we get Todd away from Sam and the baby, you'll be able to strike," the man responded. "You know what you have to do?"

"Anything necessary to get the child," she replied.

He laughed, his laughter just like that of a psychopath. "Ahhh yes, the child. They'll never know the truth. The real truth is just waiting to be revealed."


	4. Unfinished Business

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~Chapter Four: Unfinished Business~*

The evil ones had set their plan into motion. As Marty sat beside the fireside staring into the flames, a man appeared in her cabin. A locked door had not kept him out. "Who are you?" Marty asked fearfully as he approached her carrying a knife.

"My name is James Franco. You don't know me... but I am going to get to know you very, VERY well," he said with a wicked laugh. She recognized his voice as that of the man who had been tormenting her on the phone.

"Wh- what do you want with me?" Marty asked as he stood over her.

"I think you know what I want," Franco said as he lustfully looked her up and down.

"No... no... please!" Marty cried out as she looked for a means of escape. She tried to make a mad dash toward the door, but the demented man grabbed her, holding her tightly in his grip.

"You're not going anywhere, pretty lady. You and I are going to make a little phone call... to Todd Manning."

"Todd? What do you want with Todd?" Marty asked as she trembled in the man's steely arms.

"He was recently married to Samantha McCall... the mother of my child; a child who was conceived in rape," he told her. "I need to get Manning away from my son. I know he'd do anything for you, the woman he raped."

"You don't know anything!" Marty hissed. "I won't help you-!"

Franco placed the blade of the knife firmly against Marty's throat. "This knife says you will," he said with a deadly laugh. "Do you want me to kill you... like I killed your husband?"

Marty stared at him in shock. This was the man who had murdered Patrick?! Ohhh God! Was she next?

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now let's make that call," Franco insisted.

*~o~*

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Todd and Sam were snuggling with Danny when the phone rang. Todd picked up the receiver and raised it to his ear. "Manning residence," he said into the phone.

"Todd?" Marty spoke in a sob.

"Marty? Is... is that you?" Todd said as his heart leaped in his chest. He hadn't spoken to Marty in YEARS. Why was she calling him? He wondered if this call could be about Hope and Cole. After all, Marty had to be devastated considering she had lost her only child and her precious granddaughter.

"Todd, he's... he's going to kill me. You have to help me," she spoke in a painful whimper. She could barely talk as Franco was squeezing her so tightly. She feared for her life, but more than anything, she hated to get Todd involved.

"What?" Todd gasped. "Who? Who's going to kill you?"

"He said his name is James Franco. And he ... he raped your wife," Marty breathed.

"Ohhh God," Todd said as he realized who was threatening Marty. It was Danny's biological father, the man who had escaped death and had promised to harm his wife.

"Marty, where are you?" Todd cried out.

Franco got on the phone. Quickly he gave Todd the location. "You better get here fast, Manning... or she's dead. But not before I have a little FUN with her first," Franco threatened. Todd barely had time to scrawl down an address before Franco had ended the call.

The line went dead as Todd stared at the reciever in shock. "Todd, what's going on?" Sam demanded as she saw the expression of horror upon his face. "Was that... Marty Saybrooke, the woman you-?"

"Yes, that was Marty, the woman I raped," Todd responded.

"She's in trouble... and I have to go help her," Todd said as rushed over to his desk. Hurriedly he withdrew his weapon from his lock-box. He loaded his gun as he prepared to defend Marty from Franco's sick threats.

"Wait, Todd!" Sam said as she lay Danny down in his playpen. "You have to tell me what's going on! Where's Marty... and how's she in trouble?"

Reluctantly Todd told Sam everything, including the fact that Franco was threatening Marty's life. "I'm sorry, Sam, but I gotta go. I OWE this to Marty," Todd insisted as he tore the top sheet off the pad of paper he had used to scrawl down the address.

Laying her hand upon his arm, Sam asked, "Do you still... love her?"

"A part of me will always love her..." Todd admitted as he stared into Sam's eyes.

Sam said nothing as she absorbed his words, then she hugged him tightly, fearing this might be the last time she saw the man she had given her heart. "I know you gotta do this, Todd... but BE CAREFUL. Danny and I need you."

"Will you be alright here?" Todd asked as worry for his wife and child made him pause.

"If Franco has Marty, how could I be in danger?"

"Maybe that's what Franco wants... to get you alone so he can do something harmful to you and our son."

"Don't worry, Todd... as soon as you leave, I'll pack up a few of our things and Danny and I will stay with my mom until you are back. We'll be just fine."

Pulling Sam into his embrace, Todd pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry, Sam," he whispered. "But I don't know what else to do." With tears in her eyes, Sam watched him go.

*~o~*

No sooner had Todd sped away when there was a knock upon the door. With a heavy sigh Sam glanced at Danny in his playpen and went to answer the door. "Hello, Sam," spoke Heather Webber. "We have some unfinished business... you and I..."


	5. Surprising Developments

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~Chapter Five: Surprising Developments~*

Everyone had thought he was dead. Sometimes he wished that he had died. It would have been easy to succomb to the torment that wicked woman had inflicted on him, but in the end, he knew he had to escape. He had to get back home to his family, the people who loved him, and his pregnant wife. Then he had learned about the death of his son. The pain of never knowing him had been almost too much for him to bear. He blamed his brother for that as well as many other things. He wanted to have words with his brother about what he had done to his pregnant wife. Victor Lord Jr. had escaped... and he was coming home. He was coming back home to Tea and everyone who loved him, but sadly, Tea wouldn't be welcoming him. He discovered she was locked up in St. Ann's. After she had learned that her child had died and Todd had switched the babies, Tea had been devastated. She had been so distraught, that she had suffered a mental breakdown.

*I know who can help you, Tea,* Victor thought as he arrived in Port Charles. "Marty."

Todd would know Marty's current whereabouts. It was time to find his brother and have it out. Why had Todd put Tea through so much torment by making her think their son was actually alive? In his eyes, Todd was responsible for Tea's current condition. "Todd, we have unfinished business," Victor said aloud as he sought the location of Todd's house in Port Charles.

*~o~*

"What are you doing here, Heather?" Sam gasped. "Don't come near me... and stay away from Danny!"

"I think you know why I'm here," Heather said with a sinister smile. "I came for my grandson, my own flesh and blood."

"You're crazy," Sam cried out. "Danny isn't your grandson. Franco's his father! That would make him your third cousin."

"No, he's my grandson alright. I am Franco's biological mother," Heather revealed.

Sam stared in Heather in shock. "Thats right. I am your baby's father's biological mom. Susan Moore did not give birth to him. I just made that up to cover up the truth. I've been helping my son all along, since everyone thinks he's dead. Todd won't save you. Franco has orders to kill him and Marty," Heather stated.

"I won't let you touch my son!" Sam exclaimed as she made a mad dash toward baby Danny's playpen. She lifted the infant in her arms, cradling him against her chest.

"You're not going to get far, Sam," Heather laughed as she saw Sam running out the back door. She followed after her, intent on getting her hands on that precious baby boy.

*~o~*

Todd had arrived at the location of the cabin. He held a gun clutched in his hand. He'd use it to protect Marty if necessary. He peered in a window, seeing Marty tied up to a bed. Marty looked up, making eye contact with Todd. She was glad he was there to help her, but she feared for both of their lives. Franco was clearly deranged and he had been talking about raping her and forcing Todd to watch.

"I bet he'd get off on that stuff," Franco had sneered. "It wouldn't be the first time. He watched when you were gang-raped, didn't he?"

Tears had streamed down Marty's face when Franco told her he would rape her, then he'd torture Todd both physically and emotionally. "And after I am done doing that, my plans are to kill you both," Franco had revealed.

Staring at Todd through the glass, Marty was in tears again. She didn't know how they were both going to survive this situation. "Todd, be careful," she mouthed as she stared into his eyes.


	6. Questions

***~Chapter Six: Questions~***

Sam was running toward the garage with baby Danny in her arms. If she could make it to her car before Heather approached, maybe she could get her precious little boy to a place of safety. But with Heather right on her heels, there was no time to spare.

"Sam, get back here. I just wanna talk!" Heather called out, but it was all a farce. She wanted to get her hands on baby Danny and take him to his biological dad.

Victor had pulled up in the drive way in his black Mercedes. "So this is where Todd lives," he said under his breath as he exited the car. As he was walking toward the house, he saw a woman in hot pursuit of a younger woman holding a baby.

Something wasn't right here. Victor could feel it. A strange woman appeared to be chasing after Todd's wife who was holding the baby boy whom Tea had thought was their son for all those months. He believed that Todd's wife had renamed the little boy Daniel. Where was Todd? Why wasn't here to protect his wife and child? And who was the odd woman threatening Todd's wife?

With a heavy sigh, Victor approached the garage. He entered right behind Heather who was verbally threatening Sam. "I am taking that child and giving him to his father, my son Franco!" she stated. "You'll be sorry for ever crossing me and so will Todd. He should have never betrayed me by telling the truth! My grandson would be with me right now if it wasn't for Todd!"

"Stay away from me, Heather!" Sam screamed as she wrapped her arms protectively around Danny. She had been just about to escape and get into her vehicle when Heather cornered her in the garage.

Heather reached out for the child. She was about to tear Danny from Sam's arms when Victor picked up a full bottle of motor oil and whacked Heather over the head with it. She fell to the ground at Victor's feet. He stared at the crazy woman on the floor, then at Sam who was clutching her scared little boy.

"Who are you?" she asked as she stared at him suspiciously. She had seen photos of Todd's twin brother Victor and this man looked exactly like the man in the photos. She couldn't believe Victor Lord Junior could have returned from the dead, but stranger things had happened in Port Charles. He certainly LOOKED like he could be Todd's supposedly-deceased brother!

"I am Victor, Todd's brother," he replied as he pushed Heather aside with his booted foot.

He reached out his hand to Sam to help her get to her feet. She had been crouched in a corner, holding little Danny. Looking at him with suspicion, Sam held out her hand out to him. At least he had helped her get away from Heather.

"You're supposed to be dead," Sam said as Victor pulled her up from the floor.

"Todd just wishes I was dead. All along, Alison Perkins was holding me captive, but I escaped her. And now I am here to make my brother pay for hurting Tea."

Victor looked at the baby and thought of his son who had been lost. "Why did Todd hurt Tea?" he asked Sam with sadness in his eyes.

Sam looked down at Heather lying on the floor of the garage. "Because of Heather. She told Todd a bunch of lies. She told him that my son was conceived in rape and I did not want him. She said I was abandoning Danny to die," Sam explained as she hugged her baby boy close. "But none of it was true. I love Danny, despite how he was conceived. Todd felt he had no other choice. He helped Heather with the baby switch. He didn't want Tea to suffer. She had already lost you."

"Where is my brother?" Victor asked.

"He went to rescue Marty."

"Marty?" Victor said in surprise. "Why? What's going on with Marty?"

"Franco, the man who raped me called and he's holding Marty captive, threatening to hurt her, so Todd went to save her," Sam explained. "I'm scared to death, because Franco's a psycho... and he could hurt Todd."

"Marty's in danger," Victor said urgently. "You have to tell me their location. I need to get there, so I can help her."

When Sam didn't answer Victor became angry. "Tell me where she is!" Victor insisted of Sam. "I have to get to Marty!"

*~o~*

When Franco left for supplies, Todd left the shack where he had been hiding on the edge of the property. He approached the cabin and quietly went inside. He found Marty tied to the bed. "Are you okay, Marty? I'm going to get you out of here," Todd said as he looked at her with concern.

Marty's face was tear-stained and her wrists were chaffed from being tied to the headboard. She was scared, but fine. "I'm so glad you're here, Todd. Thanks for coming to rescue me, but we gotta hurry. That psycho could come back at any moment," Marty told him urgently as he withdrew a knife to slice through the ropes which held Marty prisoner.

"It's okay. I saw him driving away and he's not coming back for awhile. I should have time to get you to safety."

"Thank God, Todd. Please HURRY!"

Defty Todd cut through the ropes and set Marty free. She rubbed her swollen wrists and sat up on the bed. "Did he... hurt you?" Todd asked as he stared at her with haunted eyes.

"He didn't rape me if that's what you are asking," Marty said as she looked into Todd's smoky hazel eyes.

"I'm glad I got here in time," Todd said as he reached out for her hand. "Let me help you out of here, Marty."

"Thank you for coming, Todd," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

Todd had just helped her get to her feet when they heard the approach of a vehicle. "Dammit, he's back!" Todd cursed.

"What are we going to do?" Marty gasped.

"I don't know, Marty, but I am not going to let you get hurt. I'm going to protect you and get you out of this at any cost. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes," Marty said as she stared into his eyes. At one time, she had been terrified of this man, but now she placed her complete trust in him.

Very tenderly, Todd caressed Marty's cheek. "I owe you one," he spoke.

"You're always saving me..."

Todd didn't get to reply because Franco burst through the door. "You're not going anywhere," he said with an evil laugh. "Drop the knife and get away from the girl!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Todd responded. He placed himself in front of Marty as his eyes scanned the cabin for a means of escape.

Franco laughed. "I'm going to rape her while you watch!" he taunted.

"Over my dead body," Todd quipped. "I am NEVER letting anyone hurt Marty again."

"I guess we'll have to fight to the death then. Are you prepared to die?!" Franco growled as he ran toward Todd with his fists flying.

Todd hardly flinched when Franco's bruising knuckles made contact with his face. He stood his ground in protecting Marty despite Franco's fury. They struggled over the knife, but Franco forced Todd to drop it. When Todd tried to pick up the weapon, Franco kicked it away. "You won't defeat me," he told Todd with a sinister grin.

"Don't be so sure," Todd said as he gripped Franco tightly and tossed him to the floor. In the process, Franco had hit his head on the bed post.

For a moment, Todd and Marty stared at Franco in horror. It was Suede Pruitt's death all over again. But unlike Suede, Franco wasn't dead; he was still breathing.

"Let's go!" Todd said as he grabbed Marty's hand. He knew they had to hurry before Franco awakened.

Marty didn't hesitate as she left the cabin with Todd. They rushed to Franco's vehicle, but were disappointed to find that the keys weren't in the ignition. "What now?" Marty asked Todd.

"Come with me," Todd insisted as he took her hand and lead her away to the shack. They didn't get far when they realized that Franco was up on his feet and coming after them. Todd rushed into the shack with Marty to barricade the door with whatever pieces of heavy furniture he could find in the ramshackle building. When he was finished, Marty started asking him questions.

"Todd, why did you come here?" Marty asked him. "Do you still love me?"


	7. Always

***~Chapter Seven: Always~***

Sam ran into the house carrying baby Danny. After she lay her son down gently in his playpen, she picked up the pad of paper Todd had used to scrawl down the address that Marty had given him when they had spoke on the phone. "This should work," she said to Victor who had followed her inside. "I should have the address for Marty's location in just a second."

Very carefully, Sam ran the lead of a pencil sideways over the pad of paper. Her efforts revealed the address Todd had written upon the top sheet that he had taken with him. The indention was enough on the second sheet that Sam was able to make a visible impression. "Here's the address," Sam said as she handed it over to Victor. "But just so you know, I'm coming with you. I want to be there when you locate Todd."

"That's not a good idea," Victor warned. "I don't know what we'd be walking into... and Todd wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"You have your son to think about," he reminded as he glanced over where Danny lay in his playpen.

"Yes, but my son's biological father is a maniac who sent his insane mother over to take him away from me. He's holding Marty hostage and he's lured Todd into his lair. You're gonna need my help to take him out. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I am a private investigator."

"Alright... if you want to go," Victor said somewhat reluctantly. "But we will need to find someone reliable to keep an eye on your son during our mission."

"We can leave him with my mother," Sam responded. "She won't let him out of her sight. Just let me grab his diaper bag and a few of his things, then I'll be ready to go."

"Hurry up," Victor insisted. "I don't think Todd and Marty will survive if we don't get there to help them."

Sam rushed around quickly, grabbing a few of Danny's neccessities for his diaperbag. They packed up baby Danny in Victor's black Mercedes and hurriedly left him with his grandmother. "Where are you going, Sam?" Alexis demanded of her daughter.

"Don't worry, Mom. I will be back as soon as I can," Sam promised. She kissed Danny one last time and said a quick farewell to Alexis and Molly. Minutes later, she and Victor were on their way to their destination.

They were headed down the highway when Victor asked, "What about that crazy woman in your garage?"

"Ohhh, she's out cold. I don't think she's coming to for awhile, but I will call my friend Dante from the police department to go over and arrest her," Sam replied as she reached for her cell phone. "That should take care of her, because I don't want to come home to find she's taken up residence in my house."

"I think she needs a padded cell," Victor responded.

*~o~*

Todd had just finished barricading the door with every piece of furniture he could get his hands on inside the shack when he heard Marty questioning him. He froze in his tracks when he heard her asking if he still loved her. Turning to look at her, Todd knew he had to tell her the absolute truth. He had put her through hell and so much torment in the past, and it was time to come totally clean with her, so they could both heal and move on. Marty deserved the truth - every single bit of it, so that's what he would give her.

"Marty," he said softly as he stared into her dark-blue eyes. "Yes, I still love you. I have ALWAYS loved you, but after everything that happened with us, I have never acted upon that love..."

"Besides, you always had Patrick, the love of your life."

"Patrick's dead, Todd."

"I know, but I am happily married now. I have Sam... and a beautiful little boy. And although you'll always be in my heart, I can't be with you."

Staring into her eyes, Todd could see the longing there. Despite the darkness from their past, a part of her still wanted him, too. The urge to kiss her, hold her, and soothe her was so strong. He took Marty into his arms, and very gently, he pressed his lips against hers.

He kissed her thoroughly, with so much tenderness and love, and after a few minutes, Marty pulled away from him, completely breathless. "What was that, Todd?" she asked him quietly.

"That was my kiss good-bye," he whispered as he held her in his arms.

"Todd, we might both die together here," Marty fretted.

"I won't let him hurt you, Marty. I'd die first," Todd promised.

In that moment, Franco burst through the door, thrusting all of the piled up furniture aside. He entered the shack, totting a dangerous weapon. Marty let out a scream as he aimed the gun at her and Todd. "You're both gonna die!" the madman exclaimed.


	8. Everything

***~Chapter Eight: Everything~***

When Franco walked in holding the deadly weapon, Todd stepped in front of Marty to protect her. "I won't let you hurt Marty," he said. "You can do whatever you want with me, but let Marty go. She has no part in this. It is me that you want."

"Why would I want to do that? Marty's a beautiful woman... and you know what I like to do to beautiful women. You know what I did to Sam," Franco taunted.

"Yes, I know, and you are sick bastard."

"You have no room to talk. You did the exact same thing to Marty," Franco pointed out.

"Yes, but that was 20 years ago, and I have changed. And more than that, Marty's forgiven me. I may not deserve her forgiveness, but I have it. I owe her so much... and I would never let you hurt her."

"I guess that I will have to kill you both then. Prepare to die!"

*~o~*

Victor and Sam had arrived at the cabin to save Marty and Todd. Both were armed as they searched the premises. When there was no sign of anyone at the cabin, they headed toward the nearby shack. Franco was just about to kill Todd and Marty when Sam placed the barrel of her weapon against his back. "I don't think so," she said as she pulled the trigger.

She felt absolutely no remorse as Franco fell dead at her feet. As she stepped over his fallen body, she thought of all the ways he had tormented her and Jason. She thought of him violating her and putting her through so much agony. Then she thought of him sending Heather to take Danny from her arms. She ran to Todd and wrapped her arms around him so tight. "Are you okay, Todd? I was so worried!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine. I didn't want you to follow me. You should have stayed with our son," Todd gently chided as he held her.

"I couldn't stay home; I wanted to help you... and besides, Franco sent Heather to try to take Danny."

"Ohhh my God! Is Danny alright?" Todd asked with worry. If anything happened to that little boy he regarded as his own son, Todd's heart would break.

"He's fine. Thanks to your brother."

Just then, Victor stepped into the shack. He saw the body of Franco lying on the floor. He regarded Sam, Marty and Todd. It had been difficult for him to keep up with Sam as she was so determined to get to Todd. He had no doubt that Sam was wildly in love with his brother.

"Victor!" Marty and Todd both gasped in surprise.

"You're alive!" Marty said as she started to tremble in shock. She had been through so much with Franco tormenting her and coming to terms with her feelings for Todd and ultimately forgiving him. Now to see Victor alive and well made her feel weak in the knees.

"Yes, Marty, it's me. I'm back," he said gently as he stared into her eyes.

For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, but then the moment was gone. Victor then turned his attention onto his brother. "I came to Port Charles with the intention of beating the holy fuck out of you for what you did to Tea, but your beautiful wife made me see that you were only trying to help Tea... and you never intended to hurt her at all," Victor said to Todd. "This woman loves you very much... and you better treat her right... or you are going to answer to me."

Todd actually smiled as he absorbed his brother's words. He hugged Sam even tighter. "I love Sam very much... and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy," Todd said as he paused to give her a tender, loving kiss.

"And I am sorry about Tea. I wish things could have been different," Todd stated. "I wish the baby had lived."

"I wish that, too," Victor said. "Tea needs my help to recover... and your help, too, Marty. Tea's in St. Anne's. She needs us. Will you go with me back to Llanview?"

"I don't know," Marty said to Victor. "I am not exactly welcome there... after the horrible things I have done."

"I will take care of all that, I promise. I just need you to go back with me," Victor responded. "Give me a chance to set everything right."

"Everything?" she asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"Yes, absolutely everything."

Todd and Sam weren't listening. They were totally absorbed in each other and their own reunion. "Let's go home to Danny," Todd said.

"Let's go home," Sam agreed.

The End


End file.
